


Halloween

by NatashaCole



Series: Ready Steady [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/NatashaCole
Summary: It’s Rob and Reader’s first Halloween with Jackson. Will it be filled with tricks or treats?





	Halloween

“Babe!” You shouted down the hall, “are you ready?”

You studied yourself in the mirror in the living room, adjusting your blue wig as you waited for Rob to finish up. Regardless of the fact that the two of you were wearing basically the same costume and you had taken the time to do your makeup and get Jackson in his costume, you were ready before he was. You felt a little bad about yelling at him. You had been snapping at him all day over every little thing, and the fact that he was taking so long made you extra grumpy. It didn’t help that you weren’t feeling well today either. Jackson had just gotten over a nasty stomach bug last week and you were now sure that you had caught it. The last thing you really wanted to do tonight was dress up and go out, but it was Jackson’s first Halloween, and you weren’t about to let a queasy stomach stop you from making memories with your family.

“I’m coming!” You heard him shout back at you. You frowned and shook your head, already aware of the fact that you were running late to Briana’s party. You packed up some last minute items into Jackson’s diaper bag and went to track him down. He had been in the living room with you, but you took your eyes off of him for one second and he was gone.

“Please tell me Jackson’s with you,” you called out, still checking under and behind furniture for him. Almost as soon as you had asked, Rob appeared, Jackson in tow and trying to squirm out of his arms. 

“I swear, Y/N,” he huffed as he tried to keep his grip on your son, “I can’t keep up with him.”

“He is a handful,” you pointed out as you picked up Jackson’s hat that had fallen to the floor, carefully putting it back on his head. “But, he makes such a cute Cat in the Hat.”

“And you’re a pretty sexy Thing 1,” Rob said giving you a wink.

You grimaced, knowing full well that the costume was drowning you. It didn’t help that you felt disgusting right now. “I’d say the same to you, but there’s nothing sexy about the two of us in red jumpsuits and blue wigs.”

“Hey, it’s what’s underneath the costume that counts,” Rob replied.

Rob set Jackson down, who then immediately tried to walk away. You quickly snatched him up, knowing that if you didn’t carry him to the car, you would never get to where you needed to be.

He was ten months old now, and already a bigger handful than you had originally thought him to be. While he was always a good baby, fairly quiet and not very fussy usually; he had started to learn to walk recently. You were either constantly chasing him down, or usually searching the house frantically for him.

“Can we get going?” You pleaded with Rob while Jackson whined and tried to squirm from your arms now.

Rob grabbed the keys from the table, picking up Jackson’s bag as he followed you out the door.

* * *

Apparently, Halloween at Briana’s had become something of a tradition for your extended family, at least for those who were in the area. This would be your first time attending one of her parties, and you were interested to see how Jackson would behave. More importantly, you were interested to see who might be willing to take him so that you could at least enjoy the night without having to chase him around and keep him out of trouble.

Briana had her house pretty decked out, decorations outside and inside; a lot more effort than you cared to give to you and Rob’s house this year. Rob headed to the kitchen to drop off the drinks that you had brought, and you followed closely.

“Rob! Y/N!” Briana shouted upon seeing you, “My baby!” She immediately went to you, grabbing Jackson so that she could hold him. You took that as your cue to grab a drink quickly while you had the chance. You opted for a bottled water, despite the fact that, of course, there was plenty of alcohol around and you hadn’t actually had a drink in months. You were still feeling too queasy to even think that having an actual drink was a good idea. You hoped that the water would calm your stomach instead.

“Your costumes are so freaking cute!” She added as she cooed over Jackson. He was already pretty fed up with his costume and had taken off his hat again to throw it on the ground. Rob picked it up, holding on to it now, not even bothering to replace it. By the end of the night, it would probably be lost anyway.

“Really? You went with a family themed costume?” Rich had walked in, directing the question at Rob. You chuckled to yourself, waiting for their banter to start.

“Well, yeah,” Rob replied, “it was Y/N’s idea.”

“I always said she had you whipped,” Rich joked. He walked toward you, bringing you in for a hug to which you gladly returned the favor. “How is my favorite Benedict?”

“I’m doing great,” you laughed. You watched Rob pout, knowing full well that Rich was just teasing.

“How did you talk him into this?” He asked, pointing to Rob’s costume.

“I’m very persuasive,” you replied, smiling at Rob as you spoke. He gave you a grin, knowing full well what you meant. The man wasn’t opposed to costumes and dressing up, he did it for a living. But, this idea had left him sort of unexcited and he had desperately tried to talk you into some other ideas for family themed costumes. You hadn’t been able to get over how cute Jackson would be as The Cat in the Hat though, so you may have promised to make it up to Rob somehow if he agreed to the two of you dressing up at Thing 1 and Thing 2.

“I probably don’t need to know any more,” Rich stated, knowing that he might be hearing more than he wanted to. “Anyway, your little guy is way cuter than either of you are tonight.”

“I’m not going to argue with that,” you chuckled.

“Did you take him trick-or-treating?” Briana asked as she set him down on the floor. Lately, it was if he hated being held, even by his favorite people. The second he was in someone’s arms, he was wriggling free mostly because he wanted to walk and explore.

“Not this year,” Rob replied as he watched Jackson walk around the kitchen, “we figured we’d better take advantage of the fact that he’s too young to know what is going on.”

“Soon enough, he’ll be calling all the shots,” Briana said.

“He already does that,” Rob replied with a smile.

“Come on,” Rich motioned to Rob, “we’re in the other room, Matt is currently holding onto the title of ping pong champ and at least I know you can beat him.”

Rob looked at you, questioning whether it was okay for him to go play. You smiled at him and shooed him away, but not before he moved in for a kiss.

“You okay?” Briana asked when Rob was gone.

“I’m great, why?”

“You look tired.”

“Gee, thanks,” you replied. You didn’t realize that you looked like crap, you only thought you felt like crap.

“I just mean, you look like you don’t feel well.”

“Well, I have a ten month old who is everywhere and I don’t get a lot of sleep,” you explained, “it’s hard when Rob’s not around all the time. Also, I think I caught a stomach bug from Jackson.”

“Ew,” Briana replied, scrunching up her face.

“It’s nothing,” you said, trying to ease her mind, “I just feel a little nauseated is all.”

“How long have you been sick?”

“A few days,” you said, “it feels like it comes and goes. All I know is that I’m exhausted and I just want to sleep.”

Briana raised a brow at you, taking a sip from her drink.

“What?” you questioned her, knowing full well what that look meant.

“You sure you’re not pregnant?” She asked.

“What? No! I mean, I’m on birth control,” you thought hard as you said it, trying to remember if you had even taken your pill today. In fact, you were trying to recall the last time you could even remember taking your pill. “I mean, yeah, I’m on birth control.”

“Things have been hectic?”

“Jesus, Bri. Between Rob being gone, working on my album, and chasing Jackson around… maybe I can’t even remember the last time I actually took my birth control.”

“Someone’s knocked up,” she teased.

“Stop it,” you argued, “just because I have a little nausea, doesn’t mean I’m pregnant. I told you, Jackson was sick last week, I probably caught what he had.”

“Will you take a pregnancy test?”

“What? Right now?”

She nodded eagerly, “Come on! Won’t you feel better once you rule the possibility out?”

“Why would I do that? I don’t just carry pregnancy tests around with me.” You reached for Jackson who was starting to wander off away from your view. You picked him up as he immediately began to whine and squirm in your arms. You sighed heavily, knowing full well that there was no way you could handle another baby right now. You were also pretty convinced that there was no way you could be pregnant. You remembered full well how difficult your pregnancy with Jackson had been. You were constantly sick, and always felt way worse than how you were feeling now.

Briana pulled out her phone, thumb moving quickly along the screen, “Want me to text Kim before she comes over? I can have her pick one up.”

“That’s humiliating,” you mumbled.

“Too late, I already texted her.”

* * *

When Kim showed up later on, she walked straight to where you and Bri were now sitting. The guys were still preoccupied and making a lot of nose elsewhere in the house. Kim handed you a plastic bag, which you shyly took from her. She gave you a look as if to ask when you had gotten yourself into now.

“Don’t ask,” you said before she could even say anything.

“I’m not going to, but I’m going to assume this was unplanned as well.”

“It was Bri’s idea,” you explained, “I just said I haven’t been feeling well and she jumps to conclusions.”

“Here, give me my baby,” Bri said as she took Jackson from you. For once he was sitting still, playing with a glow stick that you had been desperately trying to keep him from putting in his mouth. “Now, go pee on a stick.”

You stood up, suddenly nervous. You didn’t feel that you could be pregnant based on how you felt right now compared to how you felt when you were were pregnant before. You were sure that you were just sick, but the fact that you had maybe neglected your birth control for a few months had you thinking otherwise.

You headed for the bathroom, embarrassed that you were even going to take this stupid test at a party at your friend’s house. It felt wrong, like this should be something that you did in the privacy of your own home. At the same time, you were just as anxious to know as Briana seemed to be.

So, you locked yourself in the bathroom and took that stupid test.

* * *

You emerged from the bathroom some time later; Briana and Kim waiting for you on the couch with Jackson now walking around the living room.

Briana perked up upon seeing you, “Well?”

“Negative,” you said simply.

“Oh,” Briana said with a frown, “shame. I thought it’d be kinda neat for Jackson to have a little sibling.”

“Maybe it’s not the best time for that,” you replied.

“Well, at least you know,” Kim added, giving you a sympathetic look.

You realized that you must have looked disappointed, so you threw on a smile.

“Yeah, at least I know,” you said. “Hey, I think I’m going to take my son and my husband and head home. I still don’t feel well.”

“Okay,” Briana replied, “I guess you are just coming down with something. Better get some rest.”

You managed to find Rob, convincing him rather easily that it was time to go home. You felt bad to pull him away from everyone and the fun that they were having, but even he knew that you had been feeling crappy. If nothing else, he was always attentive to you, especially when you weren’t feeling great. You both said your goodbyes and Rob tracked down Jackson as you got your things together.

“Sorry to leave so soon,” you said to Bri as she gave you a hug.

“No problem, thanks for stopping by in those cute costumes. And I hope you feel better.”

You nodded at her, giving Kim a hug before you, Rob, and Jackson headed out.

* * *

Once you were home, you managed to get Jackson out of his costume despite all the squirming. You sighed heavily as you sat in the rocking chair with him, feeding him a bottle as you tried to lull him to sleep. It had been a busy day and he made it halfway through his bottle before he was out. You carefully placed him in his crib, making sure he wouldn’t wake up before you made your way to your bedroom. Rob was already in pajamas and in bed when you stepped in the room. You quickly took off your costume, suddenly really sick to your stomach as you changed into something comfortable. You took deep breaths, willing away the need to be sick and finally crawled into bed next to him.

“You alright?” He asked, studying you with concern apparent on his face.

“I’m fine,” you replied.

“Do you need anything?”

“I’m okay,” you said again. “Hey, Rob…”

“Yeah honey?” He snuggled closer to you, letting his hand rub gently against your back.

You weren’t sure how to approach this at all. You had convinced yourself that you couldn’t possibly be pregnant again, you even took the pregnancy test that Briana had insisted you take that night. However, you knew damn well that you couldn’t tell her the truth before you had the chance to discuss this with your husband. While you were a little terrified of how he was going to react over this, you knew that keeping things from him never went well in the past. It was better to get it over with now.

“How would you feel about having another baby?”


End file.
